Price of being Pureblood
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Alphard never payed in mind to the world around. It's only after losing the love of his life, he realise how dangerous pureblood society is


**Price of being Pureblood**

**Disclaimer **\- Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings.

**A/N - **Written for QLFC round 9- **Long Live (the) Queen!**

Prompt - KEEPER: Under Pressure

Lyrics used - _It's the terror of knowing what the world is about_

**Word** \- 1388

* * *

Dread filled his whole body as Alphard clutched the pieces of tattered cloth. He frantically looked around in search of the body but there was no sign. He was running around wildly, hoping to find something, anything, even a fingernail but to no avail. He clutched the fabric close to his heart, tears flowing from his eyes.

He looked up to the sky and shouted, "Stephan!"

He shouted till his throat hurt, cried till his eyes run out of tears. He clenched his fists thinking about how it had all happened. If only he could reverse all this.

* * *

_Alphard sighed as he saw Walburga and Orion at their wedding reception. There was no hint of love or even affection in their eyes. He knew they didn't love each other and the marriage was nothing but a compromise. He could practically feel every unmarried witch's eye on him. Being the eldest son of House of Black, he was a catch and he knew it. _

"_Soon it will be you," someone said from behind. _

_Alphard whipped around to see Abraxas Malfoy there. His long blond hair was pulled back, and he was wearing expensive robes. Alphard groaned whenever he was in the company of the blond wizard, and he always felt like banging his head against the wall. All Abraxas talked about was having an heir and his Lord. _

"_I don't think so Malfoy, none of these witches are good enough," Alphard replied nonchalantly. Abraxas just huffed._

"_Don't be such an idiot, Black," Abraxas said. _

_Alphard ignored him and walked away. One more minute with Malfoy and he'd definitely go mad._

* * *

_The sound of heavy breathing slowed down as Alphard rested his head against the headboard, while a sandy blond-haired boy rested his head on Alphard's chest. _

_"They're searching for a bride for me," Alphard whispered, breaking the pleasant silence. He knew his partner would not like the news but he couldn't lie to him._

_"Tell them you're mine," he replied, looking at Alphard with doe-like eyes._

_"It's not that simple, Stephan. You don't know how Pureblood families are," Alphard had tried to explain before, but Stephan just huffed, as usual._

_"I have a Muggle father, Alphard, and even I have the courage to tell him the truth. Admit it, Alphard, I'm just your dirty little secret. The moment you find a suitable woman to bear you a suitable heir, you'll throw me aside" Stephan said bitterly. Alphard's eyes widened at this ._

_"How can you say that?" Alphard asked, shocked. _

_Stephan just snorted and simply replied, "Ask yourself."_

* * *

_Alphard just rolled his eyes as Abraxas suggested that he should meet the Dark Lord. He wasn't interested in becoming the lapdog of a wizard who was probably way beneath him in both lineage and blood purity,, but he wouldn't say it in front of Abraxas._

_When he returned home, the whole house was deathly quiet. In the sitting area, Alphard saw his family sitting, waiting patiently for him. When he entered the room, immediately his father got up and approached him like a lion approaches his prey. Pollux Black pulled out a stack of letters and waved it at his son's face._

_"What are these?" he demanded in a cold voice. Alphard's eyes widened seeing the letters. _

"_Father I-I," he began, but before he could complete his sentence, 'SLAP!' _

_Alphard fell on the ground, nursing his stinging cheek. _

"_No son of mine will taint himself by sleeping with a man, and that too, a man with impure blood in his veins! Crucio!" he screamed._

_Alphard cried in pain as the others watched. _

"_That's why he was turning down all those marriage proposals" Walburga accused, joining her father in torturing Alphard. Just when Alphard thought he would die of the pain, they stopped, He looked up to see Orion smiling at him. It was a cold smile. _

"_Allow me, father. I know how to fix him," he said. His father nodded in assent. Orion approached Alphard._

"_Imperio!"_

* * *

_When Alphard woke up, he wasn't in his bedroom. He looked around, and the room looked smaller than his own. The walls were cream coloured, and he smelled cheap perfume and something else that he didn't recognise. He realised he was naked and sat up immediately. He saw a slender, shapely, blonde woman in skimpy robes standing near the door talking to someone. _

"_How was he?" the anonymous party asked. _

'Wait, is that Orion?_' Alphard thought._

"_Cold, very cold. The entire night was … horrible," whined the woman. _

_Alphard shuddered, now he realised what Orion meant by _'fixing him_'. A horrible thought crossed his mind. He'd cheated on Stephan, not intentionally, but– he stopped abruptly. Immediately he got up fixed his clothes and apparated away. _

_When he reached Stephan's apartment, it was completely destroyed, and there was no sign of Stephan. Dread washed over him. He took off his ring, the symbol of their bond and love and muttered a spell which would help him locate Stephan._

* * *

Alphard wiped his eyes furiously as leaves rustled behind him. Just then someone jumped out of the bushes, but Alphard didn't care. It was a werewolf. His clothes were tattered and there was hunger in his eyes. Alphard could easily stun the werewolf and apparate away, and he was about to do so, but a glimmer caught his eyes. He saw Stephan's ring around the werewolf's neck. Suddenly, everything made sense. Anger filled his body as he clutched his wand tightly. He wished he listened to Stephan and paid more attention to his family's activities rather than ignoring them.

But now he was in danger. Stephan, in wolf form was getting closer to him with a menacing glint in his eyes.

"Stephan? It's me. Can you understand me?" he asked, not wanting to hurt his lover, v=even in this form. However, the wolf clearly was only interested in him as prey.

"Please, Stephan, stay back! I can help you get out of this mess!" Alphard tried again, but to no avail. The wolf prepared to pounce on him. Just as it jumped, Alphard's duelling instincts kicked in, and he screamed out a spell.

A few minutes later, the entire Black family was shocked and disgusted as Alphard dumped a bloodied body of the dead werewolf on their dining room floor. They were having dinner and weren't expecting it to be ruined in this manner. Blood was pooling on the ground. The house-elves shrieked in horror while Alphard's mother fainted. Pollux Black started to rise from his seat but Alphard glared at him with such hatred the older man backed down.

As he was walking away, he couldn't hold back the tears from streaming down his face. They, his family, who was supposed to be there for him, had instead had succeeded in breaking him apart.

* * *

Alphard watched Sirius sleeping. There was an eerie calmness on the boy's face. Alphard had always wanted children, but he knew he couldn't have them with Stephan. He sighed as he thought about his long lost love. He ruffled Sirius' hair, shaking him awake.

"Sirius, Sirius, wake up," he said gently.

The boy woke up with a start, his whole body covered in cold sweat. He visibly relaxed when he saw his favourite uncle, Alphard.

"Uncle Alphard, w-what are you doing here?" Sirius asked

"You need to leave, Sirius. Now," Alphard urged.

Sirius cocked his head. "B-but where?" he asked.

"Anywhere, to Potter's or whenever you would like, just go," Alphard replied, urgently.

"But, why are you helping me to escape? Won't they hurt you for helping _me_, the _white_ sheep of the family?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"It's the terror of knowing what the world is about. Don't worry about me, they won't dare lay a finger on me. They know what I'm capable of," Alphard said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

That night Alphard watch Sirius fly away. He took a sigh of relief. At least his beloved nephew wouldn't share the same fate as him. He wouldn't spend his life alone.

THE END


End file.
